marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-28532269-20160704000820
Das MCU hat ja jetzt schon ein paar Jahre auf dem Buckel und kann mit einer Menge toller Szenen aufwarten. Es gibt aber auch viele andere Marvel-Filme, die Großartiges auf die Leinwand zauberten. Deshalb möchte ich mal hier ein paar der genialsten Szenen sammeln, sei es durch schauspielerische Leistungen, großartig inszenierten oder anderen erinnerungswürdigen Momenten. Hier ein paar Momente, die mir spontan einfallen (chronologisch nach Erscheinungsdatum der jeweiligen Filme sortiert): Die Szene in X-Men 2, in der das Institut von Stryker überfallen wird und Wolverine so richtig aufdreht. Dabei ist bei mir am meisten haften geblieben, wie er einen Soldaten mit seinen Krallen festnagelt und kurz darauf sich aus der oberen Etage herabstürzt. Für mich DER Wolverine-Moment in den bisherigen X-Men-Filmen. Der gemeinsame Ritt von Johnny Blaze und Carter Slade durch die Nacht in Ghost Rider. Ich bin absolut kein Fan von der Ghost-Rider-Verfilmung und auch Nicholas Cage halte ich für eine absolute Fehlbesetzung. Aber diese eine Szene ist großartig, obwohl die Computereffekte gar nicht gut gealtert sind. Aber die Melodie von Johnny Cashs (Ghost) Riders in the Sky zu der Szene ist einfach nur der Hammer. Let's ride!!! Tony Starks erster Flug mit dem Iron Man MK II im ersten Iron Man. Perfekte Musik, perfekte Bildkomposition. Man hat genauso viel Spaß wie Tony an dem Anzug. Thor schafft es im ersten Thor ''nicht seinen Hammer zu heben. Der Regenguss, Thors Verzweiflung und anschließende Apathie, verbunden mit Coulson, der das Geschehen beobachtet, alles zusammen hat sich in mein Hirn eingebrannt. Ich halte Chris Hemsworth nicht für einen großartigen Schauspieler, doch in dieser Szene war es für mich klar, er ist der einzig wahre (Marvel-)Thor. Coulsons Tod in ''The Avengers. Ganz einfach, weil ein wirklich netter Mensch von Loki getötet wird, der es absolut nicht verdient hat (ja, er lebt wieder, aber trotzdem). Die 360°-Kamerafahrt in The Avengers um die Helden herum. Nicht nur, weil der Moment einfach episch ist, sondern weil diese Szene der einzige Grund ist, wieso der Film nicht in Wide Screen ist. In'' The Avengers'' reflektiert Captain America mit seinem Schild Iron Mans Strahl, um damit mehrere Chitauri zu töten. Den Move fand ich irgendwie schon immer cool. Gwen Stacys Tod in The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro. Ich bin kein Spider-Man-Fan. Den Film fand ich auch nicht gerade großartig. Gwens Tod hat mich zwar nicht sonderlich überrascht (da er einer der ältesten Spoiler der Comicgeschichte ist), aber wie während des Sturzes mit der Hoffnung gespielt wird, ob sie doch überlebt, war großartig. Vor allem die kleinen Details, wie Spideys Netz, das die Kontur einer Hand annimmt. Man hofft einfach, dass Gwen überlebt, auch wenn ihr Schicksal klar ist. Peter Quill fordert Ronan in Guardians of the Galaxy zum Dance Battle auf. Ronans Gesicht ist einfach unbezahlbar. Wanda Maximoff spürt, wie ihr Bruder in Avengers: Age of Ultron getötet wird. Das ist kein Schlüsselanhänger! - Ant-Man. Die Szene in Deadpool, in der sich Wade sämtliche Gliedmaßen bricht, als er Colossus angreift. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die Macher von'' Monty Python's Die Ritter der Kokosnuss'' inspirieren ließen. Tonys Erinnerungsszene in'' The First Avenger: Civil War''. Der junge Tony sah einfach perfekt aus, ohne, dass man den Einsatz von Computern erahnen konnte. Diese Technik tauchte im MCU zwar schon in Ant-Man auf, als Dr. Pym in der Rückblende gezeigt wurde, aber irgendetwas störte mich daran. Aber in Civil War hat man den Eindruck. als ob man Robert Downey jr. geklont hätte. Wie gesagt, das fällt mir spontan ein. Diese Szenen sind mir persönlich besonders in Erinnerung geblieben. Es gibt noch massig mehr tolle Szenen, egal wie groß, oder wie klein. Deshalb, sagt doch mal, was bei euch haften geblieben ist.